<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>peaches - yungi by pridefulhongjoong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090085">peaches - yungi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridefulhongjoong/pseuds/pridefulhongjoong'>pridefulhongjoong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jeong Yunho, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi is Whipped, Top Song Mingi, Woosan, ateez omegaverse, bxb - Freeform, jongsang, seongjoong, yungi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridefulhongjoong/pseuds/pridefulhongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi stared at the head of peach hair that moved down the aisle, totally enchanted by the grace and beauty of the boy walking towards him. Partly, he felt as if he were in a dream, it was too good to be true- Song Mingi was marrying a gorgeous omega by the name of Jeong Yunho, soon to be Song Yunho.</p><p>But, then again, this was the first time he was officially meeting the omega dressed in all white.</p><p>-</p><p>omegaverse ateez!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro / warnings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>welcome to my newest story, peaches! it is a yungi story, although i may fluctuate between ships in every chapter. please make sure to read the pov of the chapter, at the very top of the chapter!</p>
<p>this story is about an alpha (mingi) and an omega (yunho) forced into marrying each other by their parents. mingi is twenty one, yunho is twenty two! they are friends with the other characters, or will become friends at sometime in this fic.</p>
<p>now, onto the warnings!</p>
<p>- smut to be written, not sure when, but i'll include a warning for you soft stans.</p>
<p>- most likely swearing.</p>
<p>- sexual harassment, i'll set up a warning.</p>
<p>- paranoia/doubts/worries</p>
<p>but that's it! if anything else comes to my attention, i'll add it here.</p>
<p>please enjoy, and thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. character intro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an intro to the characters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Song Mingi</p><p>Alpha</p><p>Soft asf, super sensitive and emotional</p><p>Very possessive and protective</p><p>Works as an art restorer</p><p>Scent is pine and light leather</p><p>-</p><p>Jeong Yunho</p><p>Omega</p><p>Super bubbly and cuddly</p><p>Possessive asf</p><p>Kindergarten teacher</p><p>Scent is peaches and vanilla</p><p>-</p><p>Kim Seonghwa</p><p>Omega</p><p>Stubborn, cold, but motherly too</p><p>Hongjoong's husband</p><p>Also a kindergarten teacher</p><p>Scent is roses and honey</p><p>-</p><p>Kim Hongjoong</p><p>Alpha</p><p>Loud and smiley 24/7</p><p>Seonghwa's husband</p><p>Works at the same museum as Mingi</p><p>Scent is rain and wood</p><p>-</p><p>Choi Yeosang</p><p>Omega</p><p>Quiet and shy, hard to be friends with</p><p>Jongho's husband</p><p>Stay at home mom</p><p>Scent is strawberry and pineapple</p><p>-</p><p>Choi Jongho</p><p>Alpha</p><p>Loud, friendly, but way too possessive</p><p>Yeosang's husband, also San's brother</p><p>Kpop idol</p><p>Scent is scotch and sawdust</p><p>-</p><p>Choi San</p><p>Alpha</p><p>Very quiet and reserved</p><p>No relationship (yet)</p><p>Kindergarten teacher</p><p>Scent is cinnamon and light apples</p><p>-</p><p>Jung Wooyoung</p><p>Omega</p><p>Friendly, loud, but reserved</p><p>No relationship (yet)</p><p>Kindergarten teacher</p><p>Scent is peppermint and ginger</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n; hi everyone! welcome to my newest story, peaches! i hope you like it lots, i have a lot of motivation to write this story!</p><p>the main ship is obviously yungi. sometimes i will switch to other ships, but i will always say it at the beginning of every chapter! it will say who's pov the chapter is on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi pov.</p><p>Mingi stared at the head of peach hair that moved down the aisle, totally enchanted by the grace and beauty of the boy walking towards him. Partly, he felt as if he were in a dream, it was too good to be true- Song Mingi was marrying a gorgeous omega by the name of Jeong Yunho, soon to be Song Yunho.</p><p>But, then again, this was the first time he was officially meeting the omega dressed in all white.</p><p>He was enchanted, but on the other hand, not at all happy that this was the way they were meeting each other. Their parents had signed the contracts when they were just three and two (Yunho being the three year old), and it was official. Song Mingi and Jeong Yunho would be betrothed four months after Mingi would turn twenty one. Neither of them had been told anything until a week before their wedding date, everyone knew but them... and how oblivious they had been as to not see any of it.</p><p>It was a shame that this was how they were meeting. Not even a moment to meet one another beforehand, too busy with last minute preparations, such as their tuxedos. He would've loved to at least sit down for an hour and just talk, get to know him for a bit. But no, they didn't have the opportunity of doing that... He couldn't believe that his family didn't at least give him the chance to meet Yunho beforehand. They were being forced together, never even spoken a single word to one another.</p><p>The ceremony was fine... No after party had been scheduled, which some of their family members were slightly upset about, but their parents knew that they would want to go home and do their own things for the night. Mr. and Mrs. Jeong took the two to their new home that night, everything had been unpacked in the week prior to this, after they'd found out about their arranged marriage. The two said their goodbyes to the elders before heading up to their large home- Mingi wanted to take a better look around when he got inside.</p><p>"I'm going to go and do some work," Yunho said quietly, eyes flickering up to the slightly taller, and Mingi merely nodded. He took easy note that Yunho had no interest in starting a conversation right then, he just hoped that they could talk soon. The alpha didn't want the air to be too tense for too long, he couldn't handle awkwardness as well as some others could.</p><p>Mingi wandered about the house, not having seen all of it when he arrived the first time. He had been too busy to take everything in, so he took the time now to do it. Peering around, everything seemed to be amazingly decorated and beautifully colored, more neutral colors that were complimented by a pop of a bright one every now and then. He guessed that his older brother decorated it, considering he was an interior designer. It was nice, he hoped Yunho liked it too.</p><p>The brunette glanced out the back door and into their backyard, a very open space with few trees and bushes, a small patio with a group of chairs and a firepit. He was very surprised that their families had put all of this together for them just to live a seemingly comfortable life. At the moment, it was nothing near comfortable. If anything, it was the exact opposite.</p><p>Sighing and moving on, he took peeks into the rooms that were littered downstairs, a bathroom and a laundry room was all that were in the two of three doors. The other was just a storage closet. As he moved upstairs, he looked at the pictures that hung on the walls, puckering out his lips as he noticed they were artworks that he had painted before. Of course, they were just his watercolor ones, the acrylic ones and oil paint ones were owned by the museum he worked at for restoring art pieces. Looking away from the little paintings, he moved forward, further up the stairs.</p><p>His eyes trailed to one of the doors, partially open with some light coming through it. He peeked in and saw Yunho sitting on the master bed with a laptop in his lap, a pair of glasses sitting on his cute button nose as he typed away... Doing whatever it was that he was doing. He turned away and headed to one of the doors across from the master bedroom, opening it slightly to peek inside. It was practically empty, only a little couch. As he looked around, he realized that this room was probably for kids.</p><p>Kids...</p><p>Kids were the last thing on his mind right then. Their parents were all too hopeful, from what he knew, Yunho didn't even want children. Mingi had always dreamt of being a father to at least one child, but perhaps maybe being a father to a cat or dog was a better idea. He and Yunho were barely on speaking terms, how would they ever talk about having kids? It was a horrible idea, so Mingi backed out of the room and closed it behind him, then moved to look through the other doors. Just another bathroom and a closet, along with one other smaller room, perhaps a playroom, although they could easily turn it into some sort of study.</p><p>He moved back to the master bedroom and opened the door, making Yunho look up. He had changed out of his tuxedo, into a hoodie that made him look tiny- it was adorable. "I'm going to grab a change of clothes... There's a couch in the spare bedroom, I'll sleep there," the younger said, moving over to the large walk-in closet.</p><p>"You don't have to take the couch-" Yunho started.</p><p>"I'll be taking the couch, Yunho. Don't worry about it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Mingi offered a little smile, and Yunho just went back to looking at his laptop, facial expression troubled.</p><p>He got his clothes and changed in the master bathroom, going to put his tuxedo up and away. "I'll be there if you need me for anything..."</p><p>Yunho glanced up, and beautiful chocolate eyes met with his own. They just stared at one another for a moment before Yunho nodded and looked down again, going back to typing away. Mingi exhaled a sigh through his nose, slowly moving to leave the room, going into the spare bedroom with his phone in hand, mindlessly scrolling through instagram for a while before plugging his phone in and lying down. He ended up falling asleep right there on the couch- he wasn't sure how, it was not at all a comfortable couch.</p><p>Morningtime rolled around in what seemed like five minutes to mingi, being woken up by the sound of his quiet alarm next to his head. He sat up, stretching out, standing, and stretching more before moving out of the room, and across the hall to just check up on the omega. When he peeked in through the space between the door and doorframe, his eyes fell onto a peacefully sleeping omega, and he smiled, slowly pacing downstairs.</p><p>Now, here's the thing: Mingi can not cook. Not one bit, he's actually quite horrible at cooking. It was Sunday though, and Mingi wanted to cook his husband something nice to eat... Some eggs, toast, and sausage. He ended up burning practically everything, a grumpy sigh leaving him, just barely noticing movement from the staircase.</p><p>"What are you making?" Yunho's sleepy voice asked, Mingi looking over.</p><p>"I was hoping to make you breakfast, but-... It seems like I've burned everything," he pouted. For some reason, this earned him a little giggle from Yunho that made his heart flutter weakly.</p><p>"I can't help it, I'm really horrible at cooking..." Mingi sighed heavily, letting his hand slip off of the handle of the pan, hand settling on the stovetop for a moment... Until the pain set in, and he let out a cry, yanking his hand away from it and hissing, displeased tingles going throughout his body. Yunho's eyes widened, and he hurried over, pulling Mingi's hand into his own. "Go run it under cold water," he said, reaching to turn off the stove.</p><p>Mingi did as Yunho said, turning on the tap and putting his hand underneath the stream of water that got colder after spending some time running. He winced at the pain from it, face screwing up in pain. The omega came back over to him and took his hand, gently pressing a paper towel all over his hand. "You have to be more careful..." The older scolded softly, Mingi frowning.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time," he mumbled, Yunho looking up at him.</p><p>"Leave cooking to me, okay? I'll teach you how to get better at it." He offered a little smile, and Mingi couldn't help but smile back.</p><p>"Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiii! thank you for reading chapter one, i hope you liked it :D</p><p>i'm really excited to get further on in this story! i really love writing. wish me luck on not getting unmotivated!</p><p>i'm going to try my hardest to update at least once every week. please be gentle with me and schedules, i'm not great at sticking to them! if you guys are lucky, i'll be happy to update MAYBE twice a week. we'll see :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: mention of body-hatred<br/>Yunho POV</p><p>Yunho was touched by Mingi’s efforts to make breakfast that morning even if the food was burnt to a crisp and hard as stone. It also didn’t help that Mingi burnt his hand on the stove, so Yunho ended up taking over and cooking everything nicely. He made Mingi sit down at the table with an ice pack resting over his hand, focused on the food he was cooking. As he finished, he separated everything into two plates, and moved back to sit with Mingi at the table, bringing glasses of juice with him.</p><p>“So,” Yunho looked up expectantly, ”Do you work today?” Mingi asked, and Yunho shook his head.</p><p>“Tomorrow. I work as a kindergarten teacher,” he explained, and Mingi slowly nodded his head in response to the other’s words.</p><p>It was weird how Yunho had chosen to become a teacher with his best friend, Park Seonghwa.  Yunho practically had a fear of children- well, no, he had a fear of having children. The thought of becoming a parent to Yunho was utterly terrifying, something he was nowhere near ready for. Parenthood was not an easy thing, which he partially knew from having to work with four, five, and six year olds. It was a lot to handle at once, especially if you didn’t know how to handle them. Sometimes it was stressful, but Yunho loved the children he taught more than anything. He treated them as his own children, loved them to bits, and every year from now on, he’d have to let them go.</p><p>But that was expected. With children of his own, he would never let them go, not ever. He was just happy that there were no signs of talk about children so far, he wasn’t ready. Yunho didn’t know Mingi, so there was no way that he was going to willingly have children with him until they at least knew each other better.</p><p>Knowing his mother, who’d always been on his ass about having a big family, he wouldn’t get to get too comfortable in his new life without her pushing the topic of children onto him. If there was any sign of kindness between him and Mingi, she’d pester them about what their plans were for kids. It was quite uncomfortable, even worse that Yunho knew that this would eventually happen. He loved his mother, but her wants for grandchildren were all too much to handle. Maybe one day, but Yunho couldn’t say for sure that it would happen.</p><p>“Do you like kids, then?” Mingi tilted his head.</p><p>Yunho smiled and nodded. “Yes, I do.”</p><p>“Well that’s good, I’d hope you like kids while working with them.”</p><p>A little laugh came from Yunho. “Oh I’d sure hope it too.”</p><p>The two didn’t talk much during the rest of breakfast, Mingi offering to do the dishes, and Yunho letting him. He went off upstairs to start himself a shower, gathering some comfortable clothes, since they didn’t have anything going on that day. Running the hot water from the faucet, he undressed in the time that it took for the water to heat up, dropping his old clothes into the hamper to be washed when he had the time to do it. Before stepping into the shower, he glanced up at the mirror, grimacing at the sight. Shaking his head, the omega male stepped underneath the water stream, sighing as the warm water beat down onto his fragile skin.</p><p>Yunho never liked his body. Well, at one point he did, when he was younger; before he presented as an omega. Afterwards, everyone he knew treated him differently, saying he was too fragile and weak to do things that omegas normally wouldn’t do. Even his close friends back at home began to treat him like less of a person and more of an object, something to just be admired and used when needed, then discarded and thrown away. He supposed that his parents had gotten his blood tested when he was young, hence how they were able to arrange the marriage with Mingi’s parents.</p><p>Finishing his shower in about fifteen minutes, Yunho stepped out of the water and began to pat his skin dry, avoiding looking at his reflection. His body had gotten softer since he was sixteen, a bit curvier and more full. He’d been told before that his body was beautiful by a few passerby alphas one time, but it just made him feel gross.</p><p>He dressed quickly, taking his towel and going out of the bathroom, hand drying his hair for a bit before going to hang his towel up once more. Climbing onto the bed, he pulled out his laptop, getting right to writing more lesson plans for his and Seonghwa’s class. Not even five minutes later, Mingi peeked inside the room, and Yunho looked up, smiling at him. The brunette smiled back and moved over to him, taking a hesitant seat on the bed beside him.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind me sitting?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Yunho shook his head.</p><p>“Well… I wanted to get to know you better. You know, since we’re going to be living together from now on,” Mingi cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“Ah, alright,” Yunho nodded, closing his laptop and placing it aside. “Well, what do you want to know?”</p><p>“Anything you’re willing to share. Favorite things, what you don’t like, what you enjoy doing in your free time,” the alpha watched his omega, and Yunho had to think for a moment.</p><p>“I like sweet things,” Yunho smiled. “Comfortable clothes too. I really like soft things, like fluffy sweaters and blankets. And… uh,” he had to pause again to think. “I enjoy reading when I have the time to. I’ve always liked books I suppose.”</p><p>“That’s nice! I enjoy books too,” Mingi returned the smile. The two continued on like this for a few minutes, just talking with one another and enjoying each other’s company. It was definitely a surprising shift than what was going on last night. Yunho found himself enjoying the conversation he was having with his husband, which he honestly hadn’t expected.</p><p>“Ah, Yunho?” Mingi asked after they had both gone quiet for a moment, and the peach haired hummed in response, tilting his head with a little smile. “Talking like this made me think about… Y’know, asking you if you’d be down to let me bring you out. Dinner with each other, maybe?” The younger paused, Yu’s eyes widening. “I-If you don’t want to, that’s okay too! I won’t force you to go out to dinner with me. I was just… Trying to suggest that maybe dinner will help us with what we’re stuck in right now.”</p><p>“Sure.” Yunho slowly nodded, to Mingi’s surprise.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I think it’s a wonderful idea to go out to dinner. When do you want to go?” Yunho brushed some hair out of his eyes as he waited for Mingi’s response.</p><p>“Well, after you get home from work tomorrow, we could maybe go?” The brunette alpha offered, making Yunho hum in thought. After a moment, he nodded his head. He had time after their dinner to be able to do some of his lesson planning. Besides, if he couldn’t finish some of it, Seonghwa could easily help him.</p><p>“That would work, we can do that.” The tall omega smiled at the other, who immediately returned the smile, bigger than he had expected to get back. His smile was cute… His eyes scrunched into crescents when he smiled.</p><p>The brunette excused himself to shower after a few more words were exchanged, gathering his clothes to change into and a towel, then going into the bathroom. Yunho watched him disappear inside behind the bathroom door, then looked down at his laptop, getting straight to work.</p><p>He was kind of excited for their little dinner date.</p><p>Wait, date?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n; hi! thank you for reading chapter two!</p><p>i'm really sorry for taking so long. motivation went out the window for a while! but i'm going to try my very best to get more updates out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: sexual harassment</p><p>Yunho POV</p><p>Stepping out of his white suv, the young omega exhaled a heavy sigh, moving to go up to the house so that he could change before his little dinner with Mingi. One step at a time up the stairs to the house, he tried the doorknob before attempting to use his keys, huffing quietly when it was locked. Well, at least he knew that Mingi was an alpha that liked to stay safe. Unlocking the door and stepping in, he hummed quietly, adjusting the sweater that he had over his white shirt, hanging his bag up on some hooks next to the door. Looking up when he saw movement in the corner of his eye, he was greeted by Mingi, who was dressed up in jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt.</p><p>"Welcome home," he smiled.</p><p>Yunho smiled back and nodded, removing his shoes and lining them neatly next to Mingi's. "Thank you Mingi. I'll go and get changed now so we can leave," he paused, looking him up and down once more. "You look nice." The bubbly omega said before hurrying away, leaving a slightly flustered Mingi at the door. Going up the stairs quickly, Yunho glanced over the paintings hanging on some of the wall spaces, then turned his eyes forward and headed up to the master bedroom to change.</p><p>It was nice out, a bit breezy, so when he walked into the closet, Yunho took a short glance at everything before gently tugging a light sweater off of the hanger. Changing out of the outfit he just had on, the peachy haired pulled the new sweater on, and then walked into the bathroom, picking up a pair of pretty and simple diamond earrings. Just little studs, was all.</p><p>Bouncing downstairs with an excited smile, Yunho peeked into the living room, spotting Mingi on the couch, waiting for him. "I'm ready," he said sweetly, gaining the brunette's attention easily. He was given a smile, which he returned back almost immediately, as well as a nod. "Let's go then. I'll drive," he offered, and Yunho bobbed his head in agreement.</p><p>Yunho slipped on some shoes and waited for mingi, who gathered the keys and his shoes before going out of the house next to Yunho. "I think you're going to like this place. Wait, you like barbeque, right?" Mingi asked, and Yunho shot him a smile.</p><p>"Of course I like barbeque. Who doesn't?"</p><p>"Fair," Mingi chuckled.</p><p>It wasn't a long drive to the barbeque place that Mingi had in mind, and Yunho easily recognized it as a really famous place that people enjoyed going to a lot. It was almost always packed, so Yunho wouldn't be surprised if they would have to wait to get in and sit down. Although, when Mingi walked up to the podium outside with the employee and told him he had reservations under their last name, Yunho was surprised.</p><p>Another worker gathered menus and brought them inside the barbeque place, Yunho following closely to Mingi's side while they walked. His eyes travelled curiously, and he eventually laid eyes on the place where they would be sitting, a table with a burner on top of it. They'd be making their own meat- how fun!</p><p>Yunho shot a sweet smile to Mingi as he pulled out a seat for him, sitting down with a little thank you. "You made reservations?" He asked, watching Mingi sit, and thanking the waitress for their menus.</p><p>"Yeah, I did. I know this place is pretty popular, so I was thinking that maybe making reservations would be a good idea."</p><p>"I think it was a good idea," Yunho agreed, looking around again. There wasn't an empty table in sight, every table filled with happy families or friends hanging out, maybe a business party at one of the large tables. "Thank you for this. I wasn't expecting to go anywhere super popular."</p><p>Mingi acted offended. "So I must be a simple man to you then?"</p><p>Yunho stifled a giggle, "No, of course not! I was expecting to go to a cafe or something. Not a full on barbeque joint."</p><p>"Well, I hope it was a pleasant surprise."</p><p>"It was."</p><p>The prices for the meat were surprisingly decent compared to what Yunho thought they would be. He was excited to order something scrumptious and wonderful to eat, and it was obvious Mingi felt the same way. For the duration of their dinner together, they chatted away, getting to know each other more than Yunho thought they ever would. Mingi was great company, he seemed to know how to always keep the energy up, and keep the conversation going. Yu supposed that it wasn't horrible this was the man he ended up with.</p><p>Mingi and Yunho both stood up at the end of their meal, Mingi telling his omega that he could go and wait outside for him while he paid, since there were people in front of them at the payment booth.</p><p>Slowly walking outside and taking a deep breath of the fresh air, Yunho exhaled, a smile on his lips. He glanced up when he saw people approaching, two large alphas, and when they got close enough for him to get a whiff of their scents, he scrunched his nose, immediately looking aside. They smelled horrible. Gross.</p><p>He stepped away from the door, and closer to a small garden outside, trying to distract himself with the flowers instead of the gross smelling alphas. Yunho looked up after a second to see if they were gone, and pursed his lips when he caught them staring, standing up straight while clearing his throat. That was a bad idea, apparently, since they approached.</p><p>"You got a name?" One of them asked, the taller of the two.</p><p>"Yes, of course I do... But there is no reason for me to tell it to you," Yunho hummed, looking away.</p><p>"Don't be like that pretty thing," the shorter sighed irritatedly. "Can't you be thankful when two good looking guys are choosing to talk to you over anyone else around?"</p><p>"If you're good looking, then your standards are low." Yunho laughed, taking a step away.</p><p>"Didn't your mom teach you how to be nice to people?" The shorter snapped, making Yunho shrink back slightly.</p><p>"Not when they're being rude," the tall omega scoffed.</p><p>"Come on, stop being so stuck up and have some fun with us. Don't be a bitch." The taller alpha stepped forward, grabbing Yunho's wrist.</p><p>Hissing in retaliation, Yunho reached up, slapping him across his face. "Don't. Touch. Me. I'm happily married, scumbag."</p><p>"A fighter," the tall one only gripped harder. "I like it. If you're so happy about your marriage, then why's your lover not here to protect you? Huh?"</p><p>Just as Yunho was getting pulled, another hand grabbed his wrist, and he turned to look, but before he could, he was gently yanked backward, and made contact with something somewhat hard. Glancing up, his breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw it was Mingi who he had fallen into, pressed into his chest.</p><p>"Leave." He barked, usually warm brown eyes rock hard and cold with anger.</p><p>The two alphas seemed to back down slightly, the short one letting out an irritated scoff. "Whatever. I'm not in the mood to fight, let's go."</p><p>With that, the two were off, and Mingi didn't look away until they were out of sight.</p><p>"Are you okay, Yu?" He asked, looking down. Yunho's heart fluttered when their eyes met, opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out for a moment. "Yunho?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, I'm okay... Thank you, Mingi."</p><p>"That's what I'm here for. To protect you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n; hi! thanks for reading chapter three! i hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>go and follow me on twitter! kingg_lilac</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho POV</p><p>"So, happily married, huh?" Mingi asked as they walked into the house again, making Yunho blush brightly. "Shut up..." He whispered, feeling embarrassed at the words he had spewed in the heat of the moment back at the restaurant. "I've gotten to know you, so... Our marriage is bearable." Yunho pouted and looked away, Mingi letting out a breathy chuckle. "Bearable? I'll take that." He exhaled a victorious hum, going up to the house and unlocking the door.</p><p>They were soon settled within their home, and Mingi decided to take a shower to calm his overbearing scent, which was still very strong; mostly just overwhelming apple. He was just slightly confused as to why it was so strong, he didn't have any sort of connection to Yunho. Something had just clicked into place when he saw the other being harrassed by the other alphas. It was just him being protective... That's all.</p><p>"Is the smell gone? I'm sorry about that." The tall alpha returned to the living room with Yunho, who was sitting down with a book in his lap, his hair still wet. Yunho had also changed into more comfortable clothes.</p><p>"No worries, it didn't bother me too much. You actually have a pretty nice scent, Mingi, unlike some alphas," he let out a distasteful noise. Most of the time, Yunho didn't enjoy the overpowering smell that alphas would emit in general.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence between them before Yunho spoke again. "Thank you again. For everything tonight," Yunho sighed out, crossing his arms over one another. It was obvious to Mingi that something else was wrong, but he didn't bring it up yet,</p><p>"It's no problem, I'm happy you at least enjoy my scent, since you have to live with me." The younger crossed his arms with a smile, sitting down next to Yunho with a decent amount of space in between them, leaning comfortably against the cushion.</p><p>Slowly, he eased into the topic of how Yunho looked distressed. "Is there something wrong, Yu?" He asked quietly, trying to be gentle with it. "You could talk about it if you're comfortable, of course..." Mingi said this, but he knew it was best for his husband to let it out instead of bottling.</p><p>Yunho crossed his legs, glancing up to meet Mingi's eyes with his own, visibly hesitating. "I dunno, I just don't want to bother you." He said quietly, and Mingi watched as he chipped at his nails for a moment before finally caving in about sharing. "It's my mom." Yunho started, a small frown on his lips. "She's being very nosy about us, so i've just told her that nothing is going on," Yu rolled his eyes. "She asked me about kids. Of course I turned her down, and kids were not taking any part of my thoughts on a daily basis, because they really aren't. I don't know what's gotten into her, honestly... Being so persistent about having kids is kinda unlike her, I mean, she always wanted me to have them, but I'm not that interested."</p><p>As Mingi listened to Yunho explain what was happening with his mother, a frown placed onto his lips, saddened that the latter had so much pressure on him to have children. Mingi could never understand how he feels, he had seen how the omegas in his family were always pushed to have kids. It was just a stereotype everyone was used to. Raising a hand, Mingi squeezed Yunho's shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>"It's your own body, and you do what you want with it. Your mother needs to see that. I'll never know how you feel about this, but I'm really sorry about your mom." He shifted slightly so he could properly face Yunho, giving him a sweet smile. "And, just so you know, you won't ever bother me, you can talk to me about anything okay? I understand we're not close, but this is something that we have to get through together. I'll try my best to understand you."</p><p>"Thank you Mingi," Yunho said in a quiet voice. "I mean, my mom always told me even when I was young that she was excited for me to give her grandkids... It made me really fearful about having them. She's the main reason why I'm so terrified of having my own children."</p><p>Mingi nodded, trying his best to understand Yunho's situation even more... He had to be careful about the topic of children then, huh? "I understand."</p><p>A few weeks passed, and the two arrived at Mingi's parents house for a family reunion so his extended family could finally meet Yunho officially. The two had easily agreed that they should put on a small act during the get together, Mingi whispering to Yunho every now and then to ask if he was uncomfortable with any of his gestures. Luckily, Yunho wasn't phased by any of them. With them getting to know each other during the past weeks, the omega and alpha would now consider themselves friends... that also happened to be married. It was weird, but it also sort of made sense.</p><p>"How is everything so far?" The short woman in front of them asked; Mingi's mom. Her brown eyes twinkled as she smiled sweetly at the couple, eager to hear about them. "I hope the house is comfortable for the both of you." Mingi's father chimed in, and it was clear where Mingi had gotten the height from.</p><p>"It's going great, the house is more than enough, thank you." He gave a soft smile to Yunho before turning back to his parents. "We adjusted pretty easily to it." His answer left the two happy, Mingi letting out a little breath of relief.</p><p>Mingi was just happy that his parents didn't pry for more information on them. He was worried about his extended family though, they were known to gossip. "If only we could ditch and go somewhere more fun," Mingi muttered to Yunho, voice full of playfulness. "It's not that bad," Yunho giggled, gently nudging Mingi's side with his elbow.</p><p>A well-aged woman approached them, who looked a lot like Mingi's mother. It was Mingi's auntie, which made Mingi tense up. This woman loved to spread things about all of his other relatives, wanting to know everything about everyone else. "Hello you two! I haven't seen you since the wedding. How've things been going?" She looked directly at Yunho, who blinked a few times before smiling softly.</p><p>"It's been going smoothly, we're still trying to get adjusted to living with one another," Yunho said, the woman nodding.</p><p>"My family and I, my husband and daughter, were wondering how the plas are going about a family?" She asked, and Mingi watched carefully, observing how Yu's face almost screwed up in distaste, but he saved it with a forced smile. "We're more focused on our jobs right now, so we haven't spoken about a family."</p><p>"But both of you are so young! Better to start now than later." Her husband chimed in. "We had Jaehee when we were twenty. Ah, what a good omega daughter she is." The elder man sighed proudly. Mingi almost rolled his eyes... He couldn't care less about his uncle since he wasn't related to him.</p><p>"We'll have kids when Yunho is ready." Mingi stated bluntly, smiling before looking at Yunho. "I'm sorry about them, they're usually this way."</p><p>"Mingi!" A voice called, grasping Mingi's attention and making him look over. "Sangtae how's it going?" It was his cousin, who was about the same age as the young married couple, who was a beta. "Going great, living life, the usual. But I've been wondering about you two! Welcome to the family Yunho." Sangtae grinned at the omega, Mingi scooting closer to Yunho subconsciously. "Kinda weird y'all didn't kiss each other in the wedding though." That comment made Mingi cock an eyebrow... Who put Sangtae up to this? "Why not kiss now? You guys seem pretty close, it probably wouldn't be a problem."</p><p>The words from his cousin seemed to grasp everyone's attention, the whole family had their eyes on the couple now. The alpha wanted to choke Sangtae so bad right then, but it was better to not make a scene. "Forgive me." He muttered as he pressed his forehead to Yunho's, stroking his cheek as he stared apologetically. With a slight move forward, their lips met, an eruption of cooing and clapping following.</p><p>But Mingi didn't hear a single thing.</p><p>It was just Yunho and him, kissing each other innocently in the room, no one else. The omega's lips were plush and so soft, just as Mingi expected they would be. Oh how he wanted to continue... But Mingi had to bring their first kiss to an end.</p><p>Mingi's eyes lingered on the elder before Yunho looked away from him, the alpha doing the same. He had never kissed anyone before, his first taken by his own husband... But he didn't mind it at all, not one bit. He wanted to ask if he could do that one more time, but that would be inappropriate since they were nothing more than just friends that were married.</p><p>It was about a week ago when Mingi realized he had feelings for the omega, but because of their situation, he felt like Yunho would never return them. They were forced to be together, after all. The kiss was definitely something to Mingi, not sure how the peach haired felt. He was scared that Yunho thought it was just an act.</p><p>"I see that you two are adjusting well, didn't expect that to happen too quickly." Sangtae muttered, sounding bored. The beta left them, leaving the two alone.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that." Mingi spewed quickly, flustered cheeks obvious. "I mean, your lips were really soft- that was weird to say, uhm... I won't do that again. If it made you feel uncomfortable, of course." The alpha rambled, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Let's talk about it when we get home, okay? Not a good idea to talk about it here." Yunho said quickly, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>Mingi wasn't sure what that meant, but he was scared it was something bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n; hello :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter teehee ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>get prepared for more yungi kissies okie :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho POV</p><p>Yunho was nervous for them to get home and talk about that kiss, but it had to happen... And it eventually did. The omega paced to the couch and sat down, thinking silently before looking up. "Min, let's talk about that kiss." He said quickly, waving the other over. Yunho patiently waited for Mingi to sit down, then started to talk cautiously. "Well... First off to clear the air, I liked kissing you." He said quietly, voice shy and soft from the confession. He never liked confessions, they made him really awkward. Not to mention super shy too. "So, to answer youm I wouldn't mind," he paused. "Y'know... kissing you." The peach haired omega let out a whine, quickly covering his face with his hands, hiding away behind them as he kicked out his feet. "Ugh... I'm sorry, that was probably really awkward," Yunho pouted, dropping his hands into his lap.</p><p>"... I don't want to lie or hide it from you, I think I'm catching feelings. Which is new for me, I've never liked anyone before... Or kissed anyone. So, if you even feel the slightest bit of the same way... Let's take things at a normal pace. Let's not rush things just because we're already married."</p><p>The look on Mingi's face told Yunho that the alpha was not expecting that. Yunho blushed when he saw Mingi bushing, looking away from him.</p><p>"... Am I really that likeable?" Mingi asked innocently, wide eyes filled with curiosity. The alpha wasn't upset, at least that's what Yunho saw.</p><p>"We're on the same page then." Mingi said, "Don't worry... I won't try anything." He waved his hands quickly. "I like you too much- I probably shouldn't have said that, ugh." He stood up, hands covering his face in embarrassment.</p><p>"R-Really?" Yunho squeaked, blinking a few times as his face burned brighter, pouting again in protest to his own shyness. His anxiety about hearing Mingi's feelings washed away, the butterflies in his stomach disappearing slightly.</p><p>"I didn't expect you to try anything, Min." Yu reassured, giggling quietly. "It's okay. I like you too Mingi." He stood, making his way to the kitchen. "Want anything to snack on?" Yunho asked, deciding that it would be great for them to move on from the topic and let things unravel on their own.</p><p>As well as get a break from embarrassment and awkwardness.</p><p>A few minutes passed, and they were accompanied by snacks in the living room, just sitting with one another. Mingi spoke up, "Just curious," he quickly gained Yunho's attention. "Why do you like me?" Mingi did it both out of pure curiosity and to tease the omega, enjoying how pink he could get.</p><p>Yunho almost choked on the crunchy snack in his mouth, swallowing it down as he blushed brightly and gave a playful glare to Mingi, who seemed all too pleased with him being flustered. "You're different from other alphas." He stated simply, but the look on Mingi's face told him that he wanted to know more, making him roll his eyes.</p><p>"I've never really taken an interest to anyone, especially not alphas, because I've only ever come across alphas that are really aggressive. Super focused on sex, and self-centered... Gross." He huffed quietly, placing the bowl of crackers on the couch as he hugged his knees. "You're sweet, gentle, caring, and protective too, which is a lot more intriguing than most asshole alphas."</p><p>The instant regret was obvious, Mingi growing super flustered as he hid the lower half of his face with his arms. "I'm only protective over you... I don't want stinky alphas disrespecting you." The tall male grumbled, looking down at the floor. Mingi's parents had raised him differently, to be better than other alphas.</p><p>"Still, you're protective of me," Yunho smiled at Mingi. "I'm thankful."</p><p>"I like how you always wear oversized clothes often, and those blue light glasses when you're working. They look very cute on you." Mingi smiled brightly at Yunho. "You know what you want and... You hold yourself very well. I was kind of scared of you when we first met, but I've come to find out that you're a big ball of fluff." He scooted up so he could be seated beside Yunho on the couch instead of the floor, patting his peach hair. "And I really like the color you chose. It suits you. I think you're very pretty, Yu." Mingi said, tilting his head and stealing a cracker.</p><p>The sudden onslaught of compliments and praises about himself made Yunho shy, his face slowly dusting with red around his cheeks. "Thank you." He felt baffled, never been this complemented before by someone. It felt amazing coming from Mingi.</p><p>"Who doesn't want to wear big hoodies and sweaters? They're super comfortable!" Yunho squealed, kicking his legs slightly.</p><p>The night went on, the two conversing comfortably about anything and everything that came to mind. Mingi stood to clean the living room, but soon came back to Yunho, smiling. "Are you tired, Yu?" He asked, stretching out. Mingi was tired, but he wasn't looking forward to sleeping in his room, even when he had the futon. His back disagreed with his choice.</p><p>Yunho nodded slightly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I'm kinda tired." He slipped off the couch, nibbling on his bottom lip. "You should sleep in the bedroom with me, Min... It doesn't really seem like the floor or the futon do you any good." He said sheepishly, clearing his throat. "But it's okay if you don't want to. I know you're not going to try anything, so I thought I'd suggest it," his face was red. "I'm sure the bed will be a lot more comfortable."</p><p>Staring, Yunho watched Mingi as he turned to face him, looking surprised as his face got red too. "Are you sure..?" He totally agreed with Yunho's suggestion, as the couch wasn't the best place to sleep, but neither was the floor.</p><p>"I'm sure." Yunho smiled, heading upstairs. The two got into bed, Yunho curling up on what would be known as his side, watching Mingi lay beside him. Mingi looked so tired... Watching the younger's eyes flutter shut, he expected Mingi to fall asleep right then, but then they opened and met with his own again. "Sleep well, Yu."</p><p>"Goodnight Min..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n; hi there! very small chapter, i know, but it was supposed to be short and sweet.</p><p>i hope you enjoyed reading it! thank you very much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Min and Yun POV</p><p>The next few days went smoothly, spending as much time as they could together between work hours. Although, their steady flow of day in and day out was ruined when Yunho woke up one morning, feeling incredibly hot and uncomfortable, a somewhat itchy feeling. A little whine came from him as he burrowed into his sheets more, but he soon popped back up, letting out a breath as he kicked the sheets off of him, feeling even hotter with them fully on him. Yunho was happy that Mingi was gone at work by the time he'd woken up, he knew this feeling all too well. He was in heat.</p><p>Being in heat for Yunho was odd, since he was on suppressants. Sending a text to Mingi that said he was going into heat, he told the other that he'd pack a bag for him and leave it by the front door, proposing that he could possibly spend the next few days with Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Luckily for him, Mingi took it well, and gathered his things after he returned home from work, but quickly left with Hongjoong, heading to Seongjoong's home.</p><p>He knocked, being let in by the short blue haired alpha, who immediately scooped up his excitedly waddling little girl, greeting her with lots of kisses. "Eunjoo," Hongjoong cooed, and Mingi couldn't help but coo as well. "Hwa! Mingi's here," the alpha called out, letting Mingi play a bit with the tiny girl in his arms.</p><p>"Hey Eunjoo. It's your favorite uncle," Mingi smiled, playing with the girl's stubby fingers.</p><p>"Hi Mingi." Mingi jumped slightly, swinging around to face the tall black haired omega behind him, giving a slightly nervous smile. "Hwa, hi."</p><p>Awkward.</p><p>Seonghwa and Mingi didn't hate each other, no, they merely tolerated each other. Hwa didn't like how Mingi smelled, and Mingi didn't like how scary the omega was, but since Seonghwa knew how much little Eunjoo loved Mingi, he begrudgingly allowed Hongjoong to have him over.</p><p>"Thank you for allowing Mingi over, Hwa." Hongjoong said with an apologetic smile to the pretty omega, placing Eunjoo down and watching her stumble cutely over to Seonghwa, grabbing at his pant leg for support.</p><p>Seonghwa reached down and took the little girl into his arms, a fond smile on his lips as he cuddled her against his chest. "Mhm," he hummed, distracted by the cute little girl in his arms. Seonghwa was mostly just doing this for Yunho. Maybe he'd warm up to Mingi in his own time... The tall alpha just needed to take his suppressors first. While Seonghwa went off with Eunjoo in his arms, Hongjoong and Mingi sat alone in the living room. Their takeout arrived quickly after they ordered it, Hwa away taking care of the infant girl while his husband and his husband's friend sat and ate together.</p><p>"How was it when Seonghwa was pregnant with Eunjoo?" Mingi asked, just curious about it. Part of the protective alpha wanted to just make sure he had nothing to worry about, but then again, pregnancy came with a lot of scares. Why was he worrying so much about it when Yunho didn't even want children?</p><p>Hongjoong raised an eyebrow in response to Mingi's odd question, humming as he went back to that time about one and a half years ago. He smiled, looking up at the taller alpha before responding. "He was pretty sickly throughout it. Bedrest for the last three months, we had a few scares, mostly just braxton hicks, but Eunjoo was pretty ready to get out and into the world." Hongjoong huffed out, shaking his head. "But she was healthy, and so was hwa, so that's good. You know, it's different for all omegas," he said carefully, raising an eyebrow again. "Yunho's heat got you thinking about kids? that'll be a hard topic to convince him on," a little amused laugh came from the elder. "I'm sure he'll ease into the thought of kids when the time comes. Hwa told me that he got the job he has now because he wanted to get used to the thought of having his own children. Yunho has always been really fond of kids."</p><p>Mingi honestly wasn't expecting that, and he was kind of... Terrified. He and Yunho were barely starting a relationship outside of being friends. "I know. We'll most likely talk about it when he's ready, but that won't be for a long time." He said matter-of-factly, totally sure that it would probably be years from now that Yunho would even consider having kids. Not that that was a problem, though.</p><p>A pair of footsteps approaching caught Mingi's attention, watching as Hwa approached, and clung to Hongjoong's side loosely. "Eun is finally asleep, she was really tired." Hwa muttered, head settling on Joong's shoulder for a second as he took in his comforting scent, heavy rain and wood. He glanced up at the tall alpha across from them, smiling a bit just to reassure him. "Yunho will be fine Mingi," he reassured, literally smelling the worry oozing off of Mingi. "He's a strong omega, he can handle a heat."</p><p>Hongjoong hummed in agreement, hugging Seonghwa's waist before kissing his cheek gently, making the pretty omega's scent flare up in the air happily. "Yunho won't break under pressure from a heat, trust me." The alpha left his husband there with Seonghwa, going to clean up after them.</p><p>There was another awkward silence, and Mingi was glad when Seonghwa broke it. "I can tell you like Yu a lot, your..." He motioned to Mingi as a whole with one of his fingers, and Mingi blushed, reaching into his pocket to get a scent suppressor, popping one into his mouth. "He talks a lot about you at work. I think I may be starting to like you," the elder paused. "Don't get your hopes up."</p><p>Mingi hadn't even realized how he had gotten when thinking about the peach haired omega. He puckered his lips and crossed his arms, a little sigh falling from his lips as he looked at the ground. He wasn't sure if it was because of Yunho's ongoing heat or not, but Mingi really wanted to return back home to him.</p><p>Yunho lay in bed later that night, staring at the ceiling. He was dying to talk to Mingi... He needed to at least hear him. For a moment, the tall omega fought internally with himself, but broke under the pressure and took his phone off of the nightstand, sending his husband a quick warning text before he called him. It didn't even ring twice before Mingi picked up, Yunho's heart fluttering. "I'm not bothering you am I?"</p><p>"I was actually waiting for you," Mingi said quietly on the other end, not wanting to wake up Eunjoo. "Are you okay? I miss you, Yu." His cheeks flushed, shy to be confessing this, but he felt like Yunho needed to hear it.</p><p>"I'm fine. Just felt sick is all, nothing I can't handle though." There was a pause, Yunho hesitating to say what he wanted to let out next. He did it anyway. "Kinda wish you were here right now... Just to snuggle." The smile in his voice was obvious, even Mingi chuckled quietly on the other side of the line. Yunho really wanted to snuggle something, he'd probably resort to using Mingi's pillow, and most likely even put on a hoodie of his alpha's too. "Just a warning, you've got yourself a very clingy omega."</p><p>Mingi yearned to be at Yunho's side, to just hold him and comfort him during his most vulnerable. He felt bad that he couldn't be there. "I don't mind, I think it's cute." He chuckled, a smile on his lips. "You're so cute, you and your oversized hoodies..."</p><p>Time flew by as they were on the phone, both falling asleep as soon as an hour had passed by. Mingi had his bag next to him, which still carried his pretty omega's beautiful scent, soft lavender and vanilla, and Yunho hugging Mingi's pillow to comfort himself. Although, when Mingi woke up in the morning, the call had ended, and he guessed that Yunho had ended it. He pouted at his phone, then glanced at the time, realizing he had to get ready and go to work.</p><p>Painting while worrying about Yunho was not fun at all. He found that the omega was all he could think about, worrying over him, wondering if he was okay, god he hoped he was okay. He shook his head around to clear it a bit, taking a quick glance at his phone, and then finally trying to work on his painting for real.</p><p>Yunho, on the other hand, was struggling more than he usually would. He felt so hot that it nauseated him, he felt sick to his stomach, uncomfortably hot, so itchy. His cramps hurt so bad, he struggled to move out of bed, but he was so hungry, so he forced himself up and leaned against the walls to go downstairs, holding onto the banister tightly. Just as the reached the kitchen, a shock of pain went up Yunho's spine, and he cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground. A little sob came from him, curling in on himself and hugging around his waist. The tile of the floor was so cold that it hurt...</p><p>As if on queue, Mingi shot up from his seat in the museum, his gut telling him that something wasn't right, that he had to check on Yunho. He hurried out of the large museum and out to his car, getting in and starting it up without any hesitation whatsoever. Luckily, he only worked about ten minutes away from home, so it wasn't at all a long drive to his omega. He unlocked the front door when he arrived, bursting through and glancing around. The smell of lavender and vanilla was so potent in the air that he could hardly breathe, eyebrows furrowing. His inner alpha purred at the beautiful smell, but he pushed it down and took another suppressor, shaking his head.</p><p>"Yunho?" He called, hurrying over to the stairs, only to stop when he saw the omega collapsed on the floor, clutching his stomach. "Oh god, Yu," Mingi whispered, hurrying to his side. The omega looked baffled at the sight of him, red cheeks stained with tears. Mingi felt like shit for leaving him like this. "You scared the shit out of me. Are you okay?"</p><p>Yunho was partially frozen with fear when Mingi pulled him into his arms, but quickly melted against him, practically goo in the younger's arms. His breathing was labored, expression dazed and exhausted. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, burying his face into Mingi's broad chest, stomach churning in want as he took in Mingi's wonderful scent. "It's dangerous for us to be near each other." The omega reminded, looking up with big brown eyes.</p><p>Mingi pressed his lips to Yunho's burning hot forehead, picking the omega up in one easy swoop. "I couldn't ignore leaving you here alone when you were probably in pain. I promise I'll take my suppressors soon, but I just need to make sure you're okay first." Mingi pulled a granola bar out from the pantry just in case Yunho wanted to snack on something, slowly treading upstairs with his omega secure in his arms.</p><p>Entering the room, Mingi was immediately overwhelmed by the heavy scent of lavender and vanilla, letting out a little breath as his heart fluttered, seeing his sweaters and hoodies piled on their bed in a messily cute nest. "You really did miss me, huh?" He asked, looking down at Yunho, who blushed and burrowed into him more. Min moved to the bed and placed Yunho down, nosing Yu's nose before pulling back. "Stay here, I'll be back," he handed over the granola bar.</p><p>Luckily, he popped two capsules into his mouth as his own body was growing hot, his temperature dying down slowly. He returned to Yunho's side, kicking off his shoes and climbing next to the older, arms wrapping around his waist as Yu nibbled on the granola bar. "Need anything else, baby?"</p><p>Yunho's heart leapt at the pet name, slowly shaking his head and melting into Mingi's arms. Mingi knew he would have to keep using his suppressors, because Yunho's heat would throw him into a rut if he didn't keep using them. It was dangerous, yes, but he didn't want to risk hurting Yunho more, or forcing him into something he didn't want to do. Yunho seemed to read Mingi's mind.</p><p>"Please don't take too many more suppressors, they're dangerous if you keep using too many... They can have a bad effect on you." Mingi immediately shook his head, dismissing Yunho's worries. "I'll be okay, I promise." He trailed off, petting Yunho's peach hair.</p><p>"Yu... I'm kind of scared for our future." He started softly, keeping his arms around the elder, "What if, not saying it will happen for sure, I get you pregnant and something bad happens to you? Or the baby? I know we're not thinking of kids at the moment but..." Mingi took a deep breath, "I'm still afraid .." Of course, Mingi would never purposely place yunho in danger, but he could never forgive himself if he did so unknowingly. Like what hongjoong had told him, every omega is different, but Mingi was still scared of hurting Yunho if he was ever ready to start a family.</p><p>Mingi pressed his face into Yunho's bare neck as he waited anxiously for his response, itching to mark up the area, instead, kitten licking it. He was stopped short as Yunho started to speak, looking up and staring intently.</p><p>The omega softened, pouting as he listened to his lover's words. "I think... That if I do get pregnant one day, I'll be able to get through it. I'm a strong omega, and I'll do my absolute best to make sure our baby is super healthy." He reassured gently, reaching up and cupping Mingi's cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb over top of his cheekbone. "Don't be afraid, Minmin."</p><p>The older hesitated slightly before leaning up, gently pressing his lips to Mingi's.</p><p>He was really glad Mingi had come to be with him during this time, even though it wasn't a great idea to be spending it together when they weren't planning on anything happening. Yunho was still grateful for his alpha coming to his rescue anyway, to comfort him and make sure he was okay. Never in a million years would have yunho thought he'd meet such a perfect person like mingi... But god, was he glad that they did get put together. He wouldn't have wanted to pass up a chance to be with the world's most perfect alpha.</p><p>It was a bad idea to come over after all, Mingi thought, although pushed that aside, immediately returning the kiss Yunho had given him.</p><p>The two really only pecked each other, never taking their time since they were too shy. Of course, their kiss was still innocent but longer than before, mingi gently holding yunho's waist with his thumbs rubbing his sides. The alpha took a breath when they pulled away, smiling sweetly. "You're like my personal heater." Mingi teased, patting the elder's peach hair. "A very cute one."</p><p>Yunho exhaled a breathy giggle, snuggling up against Mingi's chest, his head resting there. Slowly, the omega fell asleep, letting Mingi pet his hair as he fell into a deep, comfortable, silent sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n; to make up for chapter 5 being short, chapter 6 is ultra long! i hope that's okay</p><p>thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho and Mingi</p><p>Yunho woke up the next morning with the spot next to him empty. He was slightly upset about not waking up with his lover at his side, lips tugged down in a small pout as he hugged the alpha's pillow tightly for a moment before sliding off of the bed. He made his way downstairs, curious as to what Mingi was doing, and soon came to find that he was actually attempting to make breakfast. He turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and silently observed for a moment before walking over, hugging Mingi's waist and nosing against his shoulder. "You left me." He mumbled, pouting.</p><p>Mingi got surprised by the sudden pair of arms around him, and let out a low chuckle that rumbled in his chest, glancing back at Yunho. "I wanted to make you breakfast. Rice porridge and an egg sound okay?" This was about the extent of Mingi's cooking ability, but Yunho didn't seem to mind one bit.</p><p>"Yes, I think that's perfect." Yunho purred, letting go and moving to the dining table so he could sit and enjoy the breakfast that seemed perfectly made. He beamed as the bowl of porridge accompanied by the egg was set down, as well as a small bowl of fruits. "Thank you."</p><p>They ate together, mostly just enjoying the silence between one another, making small talk when they thought it was needed. Mingi was elated that his omega liked his cooking, warm apple fragrance emitting as he ate with a happy expression. The younger took over dish duty after they were done; he wasn't going to let Yunho do the dishes while in this state. Hell, he wasn't going to let Yunho do anything much in this state. He made sure to call his boss and let her know he couldn't come in either, as he was taking care of his husband, and to his luck, she understood fully.</p><p>The brunette alpha returned to Yunho and picked him up, bringing him to the living room and placing him onto his lap, arms wrapped around his thin waist. Yunho snuggled up against the other's broad chest, humming in pure content. "How are your cramps?" Mingi asked, gently rubbing circles into Yunho's abdomen, which the omega appreciated greatly. "They're getting better." He reassured, brushing Mingi's hair out of his perfect face.</p><p>"Can we watch Ponyo?" Yunho asked, puckering out his lips as his eyes flicked up to Mingi.</p><p>"Let's do it." Mingi easily agreed, reaching his arm out to grab the tv remote. He searched for the movie before selecting it and playing it, watching intently with Yunho cuddled up close to him. "Can we have a pet fish?" He whispered, looking up.</p><p>Yunho giggled, nodding his head. "I think having a pet fish would be nice." The next few minutes were quiet and comfortable, but Yu couldn't help but ask. "Do you think our baby would like this movie?" The elder asked softly, lips puckered. He was very slowly opening up to the thought of having children with Mingi... It was beginning to seem like a lovely idea, having a family of their own.</p><p>The question thrown at him made the alpha freeze up slightly, baffled. "... Yes, I think our baby would like this movie." He nodded, smiling sweetly. The idea warmed his heart so much, being so excited about even thinking of starting a family of their own with Yunho. He anticipated all of it, even if it wasn't a positive answer on how things would end up. "How many kids do you want, Yu?" Mingi asked gently, seemingly stuck on the idea now that it was brought up.</p><p>Yunho was silent for a moment, internally fighting with himself about a number to stick with. He was still scared, so of course, it took him a moment to really put any thought towards it... The omega knew his alpha wanted children, so it hurt him to be crushing Mingi's hopes for the future. He was trying to be more open with it, and so far, it seemed to be doing him well, thinking about children more positively.</p><p>"Two." The brown eyed looked down, nervously chipping at his fingernails. "One might get too lonely all by themselves, so I'll say two..." He nodded, as if to confirm it one last time with himself.</p><p>"Then we'll make two, or however many when you're ready." Mingi said confidently, his tone comforting to the older. "Whatever happens, we'll help each other out, okay? You won't be alone through anything anymore. I'm here for you." The smile he received made him feel fluttery on the inside, hugging Yunho even closer to himself.</p><p>Ponyo came to an end pretty soon, Yunho whining loudly when the end credits rolled in. "It went by too fast!" He protested at the movie, scrunching his nose and puckering his lips childishly. "What do you wanna do now?" Yu asked, moving to straddle Mingi's lap, curling into him.</p><p>Mingi froze up slightly at the new position, mind dragging on towards a different place. He shook his head a little and hugged Yunho's waist, smiling anxiously. "I have work to get done here, so... Come on," He lifted the light omega as he stood up, hugging him close. The tall alpha headed up to the spare bedroom with Yunho, and sat in his seat, putting him back onto his lap.</p><p>"What color would you want to paint this room if we ever have kids?" Mingi asked.</p><p>"I think... Yellow or green." Yunho hummed, smiling. "Gender neutral colors. Maybe both would be nice together."</p><p>Mingi merely hummed in agreement, too focused on the work at hand to really make a response. He soon noticed that Yunho had drifted off in his arms, though, and decided to sit like that for just a bit longer. But, of course, his legs began to fall asleep, so he decided it was time to put the omega to bed, slowly placing his things down before lifting Yunho as gently as he could, and heading across the hall to their bedroom. He lay Yunho down on the comfortable bed and gently pulled the blankets over him, placing a soft kiss against his forehead before he pulled back, admiring him while he slept.</p><p>The alpha had been holding back... He wanted to say so many things, but he wasn't sure how to do it while Yunho was still awake. Brushing some hair back from the pretty omega's face, Mingi smiled weakly, sighing.</p><p>"I love you, Yunho."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n; this chapter was very soft!!</p><p>thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOFT STAN WARNING</p><p>Yunho and Mingi</p><p>It was obvious today wasn't a great day for Mingi, the alpha's scent heavy in the air that lingered around him, the people surrounding scrunching their noses at how potent his usual nice apple scent was. He was so over his coworkers, who kept getting on his ass about every single little thing that he did wrong, and it was starting to make him really pissed off. One more little thing, and he'd be set off like a firework. He didn't say anything in return, just took it, but they knew that he was getting irritated.</p><p>It didn't help that Mingi's rut was just a few days away.</p><p>Dragging himself out to his car, Mingi got in, feeling utterly defeated from the devastatingly long day at work. He dropped his head against the wheel, and dug the key into the ignition, letting out a deep sigh. Yearning for his omega, he couldn't wait to go home and cuddle him. Yunho always knew how to make him feel better.</p><p>Yunho immediately knew something was wrong from the moment Mingi's upset scent hit his nose as he stepped into the kitchen, being enveloped by the large alpha's arms. "Hello to you too, Minmin," he said quietly, brushing his fingers through Mingi's pretty brown hair. "Are you okay? Want to talk about it? It's okay if you don't."</p><p>Mingi shook his head, burying his face into Yunho's neck.</p><p>"... Wanna go lay down and cuddle for the rest of the night? I'll leave my chores for tomorrow just so I can cuddle you," Yunho smiled sweetly. God, Mingi loved him. "I just want you." He sighed against Yunho's skin, allowing the tall omega to pull him along upstairs to their bedroom.</p><p>As soon as he lay down, he began to ask Yunho about his day at work, wanting to know about how he was just so he could get distracted from this foul feeling. His nose was buried against Yunho's neck, nosing the skin there and taking in his comforting scent. Mingi loved that beautiful scent, lovely lavender and vanilla that helped him stay calm. Although, staying like that for long made him itch to mark up the supple, unmarked area, but he kept himself at bay.</p><p>As Yunho went on about his day at work, Mingi got distracted, Yunho's lulling scent making him graze his fangs against the porcelain skin, edging it until he found the perfect spot. He ran his tongue along the spot before stopping to suck gently on the skin, eyes fluttering shut while at the same time, his hands worked at rubbing against Yunho's thighs, completely unaware of the state he was in for the moment. He pulled away for a moment, hot breath brushing against the mark he had just made, only to snap out of it and look up, fear scribbled on his face.</p><p>"Fuck, Yu, I'm sorry," He apologized, stopped. What he was met with was not at all what he expected to see.</p><p>Yunho was extremely flustered, lips parted and emitting heavy breaths, eyes slightly hooded. He looked... Absolutely gorgeous. So flustered and out of it only from a single mark. It made Mingi lean back in, pressing more kisses against his skin. He littered the area with marks. Hickeys and bite marks that made his inner alpha purr in happiness, knowing that nobody would try and go after Yunho, his omega.</p><p>"M-Mingi-" Yunho moaned, biting on his bottom lip.</p><p>Looking up in surprise, Mingi smiled, moving to pull Yunho on top of him, head feeling cloudy with pure want for his beautiful omega. His rut was coming in full force, now. His Yunho just looked so appetizing, so delectable, so perfect in every way. "You look so cute like this, all red and heated, Yunho." He purred against the older's ear as he moved up, rutting his hips against Yu's thigh, making him whimper.</p><p>Mingi rolled his hips up into Yunho, trying to get more friction... But he couldn't, not like this, not with all of his clothes still on. "Clothes off." He growled, Yunho exhaling another small whimper as he quickly began to undress, seemingly just as eager as the young alpha to get more skinship.</p><p>Within moments, the both of them were undressed, completely bare in front of one another, and neither of them were phased at all. Mingi wanted Yunho so bad. So did Yunho. Mingi pulled Yunho forward after grabbing onto his beautiful face, locking their lips together in a heated kiss that reciprocated the heat and arousal they felt. Yunho moaned desperately against Mingi's lips, trying his best to not move too much and get his alpha irritated.</p><p>Yunho's back arched slightly as Mingi's fingers rimmed his dripping hole, face bright red with embarrassment at how wet he had gotten from just this. "Oh baby, you're so wet," Mingi smiled, teasingly prodding at the omega. Yunho let out a loud whine, brown eyes hazy and defocused as he pushed back onto his hand.</p><p>"A-Alpha please... Please, I want it," Yunho mewed. It seemed that Mingi's pheromones from his rut pushed Yunho into a state of arousal just as horrible as his own. Of course, Mingi complied, immediately giving Yunho what he wanted, pushing two of his fingers past his tight and unstretched hole, making the flustered omega mewl loudly.</p><p>There wasn't a second that he wasted stretching Yunho, pushing his fingers in and out of him quickly, the poor omega's little cocklet dripping globs of translucent precum onto Mingi's lower stomach. The elder jolted with every thrust of Mingi's fingers inward, his fingertips pressing into his prostate.</p><p>"M-Min, please, no more, I-I can-" He was cut off by a moan. "I can take it, no- no more stretching." Yunho's nails scratched at Mingi's chest for a moment, stopping the alpha and slowly pulling his fingers out from him, a long trail of slick following him. Adjusting his position, he looked up at Yunho, who was still above him. "Are you sure you're ready?"</p><p>Yunho nodded, no hesitation whatsoever. The dazed omega blindly followed along to every one of Mingi's movements, obediently pushing his hips back when Mingi helped him to do so, shivering as he felt the younger's cockhead pressing against his hole. Slowly, he was eased onto the entirety of Mingi's huge cock, wincing and scrunching his face up before he was seated there, his cocklet twitching.</p><p>Mingi waited patiently for Yunho to become more adjusted to his size, fingers tracing the light outline of his cockhead against Yu's belly. "Fuck Yunho, you look so amazing on my cock like this," he praised, making the omega whine helplessly. Slowly, he pulled Yunho up by his hips, holding him there as he began to slowly thrust upward, then let him go, wanting to see him try to hold himself together on his own.</p><p>Everytime he thrusted up, Yunho would be bounced upwards, letting out little ah ah ah's in time with his thrusts. Oh, so beautiful. Yunho's eyes are half lidded, head hanging down slightly, just dangling there, hair messily bouncing along with the rest of his body. He can tell that Yunho is close already just by how his body is jolting so much, his pretty moans growing more punchy and accented with each thrust.</p><p>Before Yunho even has the chance to cum though, he pulls his hard and aching dick out of him, making the omega cry helplessly in protest to the loss of the feeling. Mingi flips them, forcing Yu down onto his hands and knees and sitting behind him, hands feeling his perfect ass up. So well rounded and so thick. Mingi kneaded at the perfect flesh, taking in Yunho's little whines and whimpers beneath him, practically begging to be fucked more. Just a few days ago, Mingi wouldn't have been able to see Yunho in this light, his innocent and adorable omega.</p><p>Yunho wiggled, waiting to feel something, and then he felt it, fast and hot between his perky asscheeks. His back arched, a surprised cry coming from him, thighs pressing together as Mingi entered him again, this time his pace rough and fast, fingertips grabbing at his hips and ass with a strength that could easily bruise his pretty, unmarked skin. Mingi held Yunho against the bed, pushing down on his back with one of his hands, grunts and groans coming from him.</p><p>A choked sob came from Yunho, stomach churning with a feeling he didn't know all too well... But just well enough to know what it meant. "A-Alpha, g-gon cum. G-Gotta cum, p-puh- puh-lease," he begged only to let out another whine when Mingi's hand slid around him, covering his tiny cockhead.</p><p>"Not yet." Mingi refused, pressing the pad of his thumb up against the angry red tip, while at the same time rurhlessly fucking into the sobbing omega. Yunho blubbered out helplessly, writhing underneath his alpha, the need too much to handle.</p><p>Yunho paused, body shaking uncontrollably, sobs stopping for a moment as he dry orgasmed, only to resume what had been going on, gasping for air and sobbing. He felt so overwhelmed, so fuzzy, so hazed and fucked out. It almost felt like he couldn't handle it.</p><p>There was a short moment where Mingi slowed, hands caressing Yunho's sides comfortingly, the omega quieting down into little sniffles. "Holding up okay?" Mingi asked, leaning over top the omega slightly, nosing the back of his neck. Yunho took a few shaky breaths before responding, slowly nodding and peeking back at Min, flushed cheeks stained by the tears that were still cascading down them.</p><p>"'M okay-" he reassured breathily, pushing back against Mingi. "M-More, please... I-I wanna- wanna feel alpha s-so bad."</p><p>Seeing Yunho like this was odd, but Mingi didn't dislike it. Actually, he quite loved it, wanted to hear more of him, wanted to hear him begging for more. They were both too high on the pleasure for one another that they weren't thinking of the consequences of their actions. Neither, at that moment, cared.</p><p>Mingi let out an amused hum, bringing his hands back and kneading at the beautiful ass Yunho had been blessed with, pressing his hips flush against him. Yunho let out a little whine, ngh, trying to bounce forward slightly, but Mingi held him there, grip tight on his red and bruising skin. "A-Alpha-" He started, just as Mingi pulled almost out fully, only to snap his hips forward again.</p><p>Yunho gasped, head throwing back in pure please, letting out a loud moan, ga-ah-! he let out, not even trying to quiet himself. Mingi moved towards Yunho's neck, pulling him up slightly, the omega moving his head and baring his marked up skin. He teased the area before biting down on it, not at all softly this time, his fangs puncturing into the spot, making a mating mark on Yunho. The tall omega, now acting small, choked out a gurgled noise, Mingi's free hand cupping his throat and pulling him back, practically choking him.</p><p>Yu's body shook greatly as Mingi pulled him up, both sitting on their knees now, the alpha's head still at his neck, comfortingly rolling his tongue over the now sensitive marked spot. The poor omega was shaking so horribly, but Mingi grounded him, holding his body against his chest as he bucked his hips upward into him, hitting against his sensitive prostate with every single thrust up.</p><p>"M-Mi- Oh g-god- M-Mi-n-nah-!" Yunho's head fell back against Mingi's shoulder, the alpha peppering kisses all over the newly made mating mark. Mingi's pace never failed to stay the same, hard and fast, it was obvious he had a shit ton of stamina during his ruts...</p><p>"I'm gonna fill you up, Yun. You want your alpha's knot? Hm?" He growled against Yunho's ear, biting and sucking at his earlobe eagerly. "My beautiful omega all full with my cum... Bet you want that, don't you?"</p><p>Yunho let out a dreamy moan in response to his mate's words against his ear, nodding. "P-Please, alpha," he begged. "C-Cum, w-wanna cum, p-puh-" he mewled, back arching off of Mingi's chest as the alpha began to jack his tiny cocklet.</p><p>It took a second, but Yunho came, squirting all over their dirtied bedsheets, long white ropes. He didn't stop though, lasting for a long moment, pushing back against Mingi. "A-Alpha, fill me up, p-please," he sniffed, body trembling and jolting with every thrust.</p><p>"Almost-" Mingi warned, pinning Yunho back down against the mattress, slowing his thrusts down. He took it slow but deep for the last few thrusts, knot inflating with the last and catching on Yu's rim, making the omega yelp softly. "F-Fuck," the alpha groaned against Yunho's ear, breathing heavily. He was tired now, exhausted from everything as he slowly came down from his high, face burying against Yunho's neck.</p><p>Yunho seemed out of it for the next five minutes, detached from reality as a whole. He had gotten his brains fucked out of him just a few minutes ago, so it was going to take him a while to come back from everything. Mingi slowly moved them into a more comfortable position for the hazy omega, spooning Yunho against his chest, gently kisses being placed up his neck in comfort.</p><p>Min was soon done pumping Yunho full to the brim, slowly popping out of him when his knot deflated, now soft and content, not in any uncomfort anymore. Yunho gaped around nothing as Mingi pulled out from him, looking up at his alpha with a somewhat tired expression, a sleepy but content smile on his lips.</p><p>"D-Did I do good for you?" He asked, and Mingi leaned in, pressing a little kiss against the now shy omega's lips. "Better than good... Let's get you cleaned up." He lifted Yunho bridal style and held him close, moving along to the bathroom so he could start the pretty omega a nice bath.</p><p>Mingi of course helped clean Yunho up, the omega purring and letting out happy noises at each caress and pet. Yunho was soon left alone to finish washing up while Mingi changed the bedsheets, humming and playing with the bubbles and suds that sat on top of the water. The peach haired omega leaned back into the water and exhaled, keeping his head above the water, feeling comfortable and relaxed... Until it hit him.</p><p>There was a low chance that he could get pregnant from this. He... He was on birth control, right? He hadn't forgotten to take it? There had been something off with his birth control, so of course he started to panic a bit, but he calmed himself, silently reminding himself that Mingi would take great care of him. He trusted his alpha.</p><p>But that didn't stop him from being any less fearful of what could happen to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n; teehee.. this is like the beSt smut i’ve ever written, so i hope it was okay!!</p><p>thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>